Playing Love
by PachyRiddle
Summary: Drarry OS / Post-war AU After the war Harry Potter has been sulking. He never got back together with Ginny and prefered to be left alone. He hunts Dark Wizards all across Britain - playing hide and seek. But this year on Valentine's Day he will be playing another game - in the muggle world - he will be playing love. HPDM / COMPLETE


**H** arry Potter was probably the loneliest person in the Wizarding World on February 14th ever since Ginny Weasley had broken up with him three years ago. She wanted a happy life to forget about the war and he couldn't move on and let go. Being the hero he was he couldn't just stay on the side lines while everyone was working for the rebuilt of the Wizarding World. And of course, no one wanted him to work or to endangered himself. People were hypocrite; now that everyone was safe they just wanted him to sit and smile through interviews and give speeches here and there – but he had to stay out of danger and out of death.

Harry Potter was cloistered in his flat in Diagon Alley and no one – not even Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley – had managed to get him out. He was certainly not mourning his relationship with Ginny anymore but he simply lost the motivation; he was dead inside.

The dark-haired wizard was taking a nap on his couch after drowning a dozen glasses of Firewhisky. His wand had been thrown carelessly across the living room three days before.

He has been in this state for weeks and February 14th was no different – it was worse since all his friends were on a date for the day and he had no one. He woke up on his couch, alone as usual and got up – taking a shower for once.

For the first time in two weeks he got out – and for once it was not to go smiling around and meeting people who wanted to thank him for something he didn't ask for. He took his wand and went to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the alley – wanting to escape the Wizarding World for the day. He tried to go unnoticed in the wizarding pub but some women and their children saw him and went by to say hello and shake his hand.

'Mister Potter! Such an honour to meet you at last! I wanted to thank you for saving so many people and building a better world for our children to live in!' A dark-haired woman said. 'It was nothing Ma'am but I'm glad to know you feel safer now.' Harry responded.

'You're my hero Harry Potter!' Exclaimed a little girl behind the woman – her daughter. Harry just smiled at the girl before trying to make his way to the door. Seamus saw him from the other side of the pub and gave him a wave before Harry exited in Muggle London.

Seamus was the new owner of the pub ever since Tom retired after the war. With his Irish roots, he made the best Butterbeer of all England. Harry used to come here quite often just after his break-up with Ginny and Seamus would sometimes have to tell him off before Harry drank himself to death.

Harry was walking in the crowded street of Muggle London, trying to forget his dull and lonely life. For once, it was a sunny day in London – cold nonetheless. He kept walking – trying to ignore all the couples holding hands that were surrounding him.

Suddenly there was a stampede on the other side of the street in front of a luxurious-looking hotel. There were camera flashes and screams everywhere. Harry thought at first that it was for him – so accustomed to the Daily Prophet reporters. But no, for once the crowd was not for him and he was glad.

However, being the curious man he was, he chose to cross the street in direction of the crowd and screams. He approached some journalist and tried to ask them what was happening but it was a group of screaming girls who heard him.

'You don't know?' A blond girl asked, shocked.

'No' Harry said.

'But where have you been the past three years? Living under a rock!' Exclaimed a second girl with blue-dyed hair. Harry chuckled nervously but didn't say anything.

'You're a strange one! It's Tom Felton; THE actor of the year! He played in three films and a famous American TV show! He is British and he came back home for the Premiere of a new movie this week end.' Explained a brunet – the third and last girl of the group.

And – speaking of the Devil – the door of the hotel opened and a blond boy – no man - came into the light. Harry couldn't see his face from where he stood but his back looked familiar. Suddenly, the blond turned around - as Harry was pushed to the front of the crowd – and the dark-haired wizard stopped breathing.

The blond boy was no famous muggle actor – to Harry's surprise and horror – it was Draco Malfoy – a less-blond Draco Malfoy but still Draco Malfoy. The actor stood frozen in place, looking straight into the dark-haired boy's eyes – as though he had just seen a ghost. Green met silver and it was like back at Hogwarts – the connexion between them had not changed one bit. Harry was still obsessed with the blond Slytherin's life and Draco was still getting on the Golden Boy's nerves because it was cool and funny and because he felt the need to.

'Hello Potter! Do you want a photo or a hug?' Malfoy smirked and Potter blushed – caught in the staring. People around them gasp at the familiarity and camera flashes turned to Harry.

'No "Tom", just saying hello to an old friend!' Harry shrugged, remembering the name the girls gave him minutes ago and emphasizing it. Draco seemed unfazed by the choice of words but he still glared at Harry before grabbing his hand and then smirked.

'My dear Harry! Long time no see! I think we need to catch up!' Malfoy said with an evil smile.

'Of course, Tommy!' Harry winked and Malfoy turned red with frustration – Harry was not embarrassed.

'Hey everyone! This, is Harry Potter, my old schoolmate! We're going to hang around! I love you all, see you soon!' Draco said before walking through the crowd and heading to the other side of the street – dragging the dark-haired wizard with him.

Harry groaned under his breath as suddenly the attention turned to him while Draco dragged him towards a car. They both climbed in and a man drove away the car. Harry stayed silent for the first two minutes then turn to Draco.

'Where are we going?' He asked.

'I have an interview in ten minutes and then I thought I'd drag you around with me all day!' Draco smiled deviously and Harry laid back in his sit – worried. It seemed like his old classmate wanted some kind of catch-up with him. Surprisingly enough Harry didn't feel that reluctant – he was on for a new adventure and his day just became entertaining.

'Why did you leave the Wizarding World?' Asked Harry during lunch as they were eating at some fancy place in Muggle London. They had avoided that kind a serious talk all morning and now it was time to talk about the elephant in the room.

'Same as you I guess…'Answered the blond.

'You wanted to be anonymous?' Harry enquired disbelievingly.

'In a way…yes!' Said Draco. 'It might have escaped your attention but I'm not exactly welcome in the Wizarding World nowadays!'

'But don't you ever miss it? Magic I mean?'

'I do or rather I did but I never got my wand back and I snapped the one the Ministry gave me a while ago so I'm basically a squib…'

Harry was staring at his old school rival – he was flabbergasted. He never thought he would see the day Draco Malfoy would say he was a squib – and in such a casual way. In a way, the dark-haired man felt guilty since he still had Malfoy's wand with him at Grimmauld Place.

'And you how do you handle fame?'

'Badly…' Harry admitted. 'I escape once or twice a week to the Muggle World when I can. I mean I wouldn't leave the Wizarding World but sometimes it is too much.' Harry explained.

'I know what you mean. "Tom Felton" is quite famous in here and there is a lot of pressure from people around you…'Draco smiled.

'Why acting?' Harry asked.

'It's not that surprising – I mean being a Slytherin acting was second nature to me – and I guess I just wanted to be someone else and have a fresh start. You kind of spoiled the fun in that by the way!'

'Sorry!' Harry exclaimed. 'You know it feels weird talking to you without all the insults – but in a good way.'

'Yes, I know'

They spent their entire evening in pubs and nightclubs, telling each other stories of their life for the past three years and getting closer and closer throughout the night until they ended up in Draco's (or should we say Tom's) penthouse.

'This place is huge!' Harry commented.

'Yeah, my job is quite well paid!' Responded Draco, smugly.

'Does it now? Well then I'd like to see other parts of your home!' Harry whispered in Draco's ear. The two were so close, they could sense each other's breath.

Draco moved closer, hearing the innuendo in Harry's voice. Their mouths were opened. Harry crossed the invisible line and put his lips on Malfoy's. Passion rose in them as they gripped each other tight – Malfoy squeezing Potter's arse and Harry messing Draco's hair. Their lips moved in sync until Draco opened his mouth and their tongues started to dance with one another.

'Didn't know you had that in you Potter!'

'I could say the same to you!' Responded Harry before going back to kissing Draco senseless.

They stopped again to climb the stairs leading to Draco's massive bedroom and the clothes flew across the room. They ended up naked in Malfoy's silk sheets. It was a night to remember. On February 14th that night, neither of them was alone for once; they made love until dawn.

The next morning found Harry sleeping in a soft bed. He stretched in the emerald green sheets as he tried to remember what happened the night before in vain. He may or may not have had too much to drink with Malfoy. Malfoy! He was at Malfoy's but there was no trace of the blond wizard by his sides. Harry sat up and looked around. He saw a sheet of paper on the pillow next to him – a message was written in elegant green cursive.

 _Hello Potter,_

 _By the time you read this I'll be long gone but know that what we did yesterday doesn't change anything! I don't need your pity or your money or even your magic! So go back to your perfect life with that red-haired wife of yours and forget about me. I trust you don't need me to leave the penthouse just make the bed and go._

 _It was nice seeing you again but it doesn't mean anything to me. Goodbye Golden Boy!_

 _Malfoy._

Harry threw the paper across the room and gripped his head as all around him began to spin. He searched the room for his cloak which had extension charms on the pockets. He plunged one hand inside the left pocket and found a vial filled with anti-hangover potion. The dark-haired man drank it and got dressed as his headache lessened. He left the penthouse ten minutes later – leaving the bed in its current state just to make point.

Harry couldn't believe he slept with Malfoy and he actually enjoyed it – it felt natural, like it was meant to be. It was different from what he had with Ginny and Harry knew why: there were actual feelings with the blond. But Malfoy didn't feel that way obviously and he thought Harry was just playing with love.

Three days later Harry was back in the Muggle World and waiting in front of a cinema. It was raining and he couldn't use the impervious charm so he was soaked. As soon as the door opened he entered with a crowd of screaming girls and bought a ticket for _Playing Love_. Girls looked at him weirdly then blushed and turned around as he made his way in the cinema.

The screen lit up for two hours and Harry couldn't turn his eyes away from "Tom Felton". He was hypnotised by Malfoy's acting. The story reminded Harry painfully of the lonely morning at the penthouse; Draco Malfoy was only playing love, acting – and he was playing well.

'You like the movie?' A voice asked to his left. Harry turned away from the screen only to be met with the sight of Draco Malfoy in the flesh.

'More like the people in it…'

'My co-star was hot I guess…I wouldn't know but she was alright.' He whispered in the darkness of the cinema.

'I meant you. It was always you Draco…'

'Rumour has it that you were obsessed with me back in school.' Malfoy said against Harry's ear.

'I still am – I carry your wand around all the time. I think I hope it will bring you back to me one day.' Harry announced.

'Don't play games with me Potter.'

'I don't joke about things like this…' Harry locked eyes with the blond and they kissed. It was an aggressive kiss like they both had something to prove. When they broke apart Harry reached to his pockets and took Draco's wand.

'I can finally give you this back.'

The ended two minutes ago the lights were on but the two were not moving.

'Now I know why it gave its allegiance to me.' Harry whispered.

'Why?' Draco asked.

'The wand chooses the wizard and it chose us!'


End file.
